


Making Donghyuck Jealous

by Caitstar11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitstar11/pseuds/Caitstar11
Summary: When Mark's fiance refuses to believe him when he tells him about his new hot co-worker who won't stop hitting on him at work, Mark devises a plan to finally get Donghyuck jealous once and for all.





	Making Donghyuck Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> My very first (completed) fic!  
> I also recently created twitter @caitstar11  
> I haven't done anything with it yet but I'm looking for MarkHyuck stans/Nctzens to be friends with so if you follow me there I'll definitely follow you back!  
> BTW this is based off a season 5 episode of How I Met Your Mother  
> *this is not a cheating fic

 

It was a drizzly day in Seoul which is why currently Mark Lee was at home with his fiancé, Donghyuck, after cancelling their previous plan to go watch a movie. Mark was relaxing in the living room watching some cheesy K-drama while Donghyuck was in the kitchen, preparing their dinner. It’s not that Mark was being a bad partner by allowing Donghyuck to do all the cooking but after one too many mishaps in the kitchen, Donghyuck had insisted that Mark was never to step foot in there while dinner was being made.

After a while Donghyuck walked into the living room and plopped himself on the sofa Mark was sitting on and stretched his legs out onto Mark’s thighs.

“The food will be ready soon. It just needs to be on the stove for another twenty minutes or so.”

“Great, I’m starving.” Mark mumbled.

“I’m not sure if I put enough salt though so you’re going to have to do a taste test.”

“Whatever, your food is always delicious anyway.” Mark said absentmindedly, eyes glued to the TV screen.

Donghyuck turned his head to see what had captured Mark’s attention so strongly and then rolled his eyes.

“Really? This dumb show? They aired it last season and the ending totally sucked.”

Mark lightly slapped Donghyuck’s leg. “Shh, don’t spoil it for me. The episode’s going to finish soon and I think he’s going to propose.”

Donghyuck sighed and settled himself more comfortably. He leaned his head back and tried to mute the sound of the television and focus instead on the relaxing sound of the gentle raindrops outside. Right before he could feel himself dozing off he suddenly heard Mark gasp out loud followed by the sound of the drama’s ending song.

“Did he propose?” Donghyuck asked sarcastically.

“No, he was on his way to see her when he got hit by a bus. Oh my god, what if they really kill him off Hyuck?” Mark panicked.

“Are you serious? He’s the male lead! They would never kill him off. This is just a plot device to make the girl realise how important he is to her so that when he miraculously recovers one episode later, she’ll say yes to his proposal. I don’t get why you’re so invested in this drama, it was so unrealistic.”

Mark shoved Donghyuck’s legs off his lap. “Like you didn’t watch the whole thing when it was originally on air.”

Donghyuck didn’t respond and simply pouted at Mark. Mark sighed and lifted Donghyuck’s legs and placed them onto his lap again causing Donghyuck to grin smugly.

“I’m just saying, look at the guy and then look at the girl. They’re both equally attractive.” Donghyuck pointed out.

“So?” Mark shrugged, “If you’re hot wouldn’t you want to be with someone equally as hot?”

“Well, yeah in theory. But the truth is that in order for a relationship to work, there’s always gotta be someone who’s less desirable.”

“What? How does that even make sense?” Mark scoffed.

“The less desirable person is always working hard to please their significant other to make up for their shortcomings. The more desirable partner is obviously flattered by the attention and can’t help but feel affection for the other. Thus, a long-term relationship is born. If both people are hot then no one’s going to put in the effort which leads to resentment and cheating etc.” Donghyuck explained.

“You’re making this crap up. Where’s the proof?” Mark demanded.

“Brad and Angie. Equally hot, divorce impending. Celine Dion and her creepy husband who was old enough to be her father, married for over twenty years right up till the day he _died.”_ Donghyuck retorted confidently.

Mark grinned and decided to play along with his fiancé’s antics. “Alright then. So if that’s the case, what about you and I? We’ve been together for quite a while and I’m assuming you want to be married for a long time right? Doesn’t that mean that one of us is the less attractive one?”

Donghyuck smiled mysteriously. “Of course.”

“So who is it?”

Donghyuck laughed. “Don’t make me answer that. There’s no pleasant answer here.”

“Come on. You had time to come up with this entire theory on relationships. I want to know, between the two of us, who’s the more desirable one?” Mark persisted.

“Well if I _really_ had to pick between the two of us….” Donghyuck pretended to think about it. “It would be me.”

“You?”

“Of course me. I’ve got my sexy tanned skin, my legs, my one of kind voice that causes girls _and_ boys to drop to their knees. I’m really quite the packaged deal.”

“Oh really?” Mark teased. “So you’re saying that I’m completely undesirable?”

Donghyuck picked his legs off Mark’s lap and crawled across the sofa to sit on Mark’s lap.

“Oh trust me, you’re definitely hot.” Donghyuck said, suddenly bringing his voice’s pitch down by two octaves. “That shiny hair of yours, your wide shoulders and your gorgeous dark eyes. Plus not to mention my favourite part of all…” Donghyuck didn’t finish and opted to stare at Mark’s lips instead.

Mark didn’t waste any time and immediately closed the space between their mouths. Donghyuck giggled into the kiss and grabbed a fistful of Mark’s hair causing Mark to groan and shift their positions so that Donghyuck was lying flat on the sofa with Mark on top of him. They continued to explore each other’s mouths and after a few moments Mark began to slide his hand underneath Donghyuck’s shirt prompting Donghyuck to help him to remove the shirt. Right before Donghyuck could pull the shirt over his head though he very suddenly, and without warning, pushed Mark to the floor and sprung up from the couch.

Mark winced as he picked himself off the floor. “Donghyuck, what the fuck?”

“Shit! The stove!” Donghyuck shouted as he raced towards the kitchen, leaving a very frustrated Mark, alone, in the living room.

 

The following day at work Mark was sitting in his office, typing something on his computer when he heard a knock on his door. He turned his head around and noticed his co-worker, Jaehyun, leaning against the door frame.

“Hey, just thought I should give you a heads up that the new guy started today.” Jaehyun informed Mark.

“Taeil’s replacement?” Mark asked.

Jaehyun nodded his head. “His name is Wong Yukhei and they brought him in from Hong Kong. Apparently he had some of the highest sales numbers from his entire division which is why his previous company fought so hard to keep him but I guess our guys managed to win him over in the end.”

“Wow.” Mark said, impressed. “That must mean he’s a really big deal right?”

“Pretty much. I met him earlier and he seems…just a little bit different than the rest of us.”

Mark scoffed. “Let me guess. He’s in his fifties, balding and probably wears the same suit he’s been wearing for the past thirty years that’s now at least two sizes too small for him?”

Jaehyun smirked. “Well I don’t want to give it away. We’ll talk about this again after you meet him.”

And with that Jaehyun left and Mark turned back to his computer and shook his head. As curious as he was about this new guy, Yukhei, he was simply going to have to wait since Mark really had to complete this report before his deadline.

A few hours went by and Mark finally finished his report and emailed a copy of it to his boss. He leaned back in his chair and checked the time on his watch. He noted that it was around lunch time and most of the other employees at the office would be in the break room by now. If there was ever a good time to catch a glimpse of the new guy Jaehyun had been so mysterious about, it would be now.

Mark got up and made his way towards the break room. As he got closer he heard the sounds of cheers and whistling. When he finally entered the room he saw a group of his co-workers gathered around the refrigerator while a tall stranger held what appeared to be jar of mayonnaise in his hand. Baffled, Mark scanned the room to see if he could spot Jaehyun and sure enough in the corner there he was, sipping a cup of his beloved Americano while watching the excitement unfold from a safe distance.

Mark made his way to Jaehyun unnoticed by the crowd who were too busy fussing over mayonnaise guy.

“What’s going on? And who’s the dude with the mayo?” He asked, bewilderedly.

Jaehyun smiled. “That, my friend, is Wong Yukhei.”

“What?!” Mark was stunned. This very clearly excited and youthful looking man standing in the middle of the crowd was the same Yukhei Wong his company had spent all these weeks trying to poach? The way his achievements were described made Mark think that Yukhei was much older. Mark was amazed that someone so young could be so successful at life already.

“Yep. I told you he was different. A few minutes before you arrived Johnny dared him to eat that jar of mayo from the fridge.” Jaehyun explained.

“You mean that disgusting jar that’s been there since before I started working here?” Mark asked with disbelief in his voice.

“The very one.” Jaehyun confirmed cheerfully.

As Jaehyun said that Yukhei made a show of opening the jar and scooping up a spoonful.

“If anyone here is willing to pay me fifty bucks, I swear I’ll eat the whole same thing!” Yukhei yelled passionately.

“I’ll take that bet! But only if you can go the rest of the day without throwing up!” Someone from the crowd shouted.

Mark watched with mixed horror and awe as Yukhei, with absolutely no fear in his eyes, swallowed every last spoonful of mayo that was in that jar. He even scraped the bottom when he was done.

Jaehyun shook his head in amusement. “He’s going to die. There’s no way anyone’s stomach can process that.”

Mark nodded his head in agreement and continued to stare at Yukhei while he enthusiastically high-fived everyone around him. Suddenly, Yukhei looked up and accidently made eye-contact with Mark. Mark immediately looked away and turned towards the coffee machine but he could see from the corner of his eye that Yukhei was still staring at him. Eventually Yukhei turned his head and whispered something to one of the guys standing next to him and it seemed like he had forgotten all about Mark. Mark tried to finish making his coffee as quickly as possible and swiftly made his way back to his office.

After about an hour or so Mark, for the second time that day, heard a knock on his door. He turned around expecting it to be his boss with an update on the report that he submitted but was floored when he discovered that it was actually his newest colleague, Yukhei.

“Oh. Hi, you’re the new guy right? Yukhei? My name is Mark. Is there anything I can help you with?” Mark asked as he got up from his chair and walked towards Yukhei to shake his hand.

Yukhei smiled widely. “That’s right, I’m Yukhei. And no, there isn’t actually anything you can help me with. We’re working on totally different projects after all. I just wanted to come say hi cause I saw you earlier today at the break room and it felt like you were judging me a bit.” Yukhei said the last few words with a laugh in his voice.

Mark chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry about that. Guess I was just more disgusted than amazed. How’s your stomach doing by the way?”

“Great, I haven’t thrown up once yet.” Yukhei said proudly while firmly patting his stomach.

Mark clapped his hands and nodded in approval. “Wow that’s pretty impressive.”

Yukhei smiled mischievously and lowered his voice. “It’s because I have a pretty good gag reflex.”

Mark blinked as he tried to process the suggestive tone behind Yukhei’s words. During that time Mark’s computer had gone to sleep and was now displaying a photo of him and Donghyuck taken on the day that they got engaged.

Yukhei whistled. “Who’s the cutie with you on the screensaver?”

Mark turned back to look at the photo and answered. “My fiancé.” Hopefully if that gag reflex comment meant anything then at least finding out he’s engaged would put a brake on Yukhei’s engines.

“You’re engaged? Wow, congratulations. Both of you are smoking hot, that’s a threesome I wouldn’t mind having.” Yukhei winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mark swallowed. Clearly not. “Haha, so I’ve actually got to get back to work. It was, uh, nice to meet you Yukhei.”

“Of course, I should probably head back to my office too. It is my first day after all, don’t want the others to think I’m a slacker. Awesome meeting you Mark. And you too, Mark’s fiancé!” Yukhei shouted over Mark’s shoulder, blowing a kiss towards Mark’s computer.

Mark stood there frozen, unsure on how to react as Yukhei disappeared from his line of sight. He suddenly let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and dragged his feet back to his desk. His new and incredibly attractive co-worker was clearly hitting on him. Should he talk it over with Donghyuck so that he knew what was going on? He didn’t want Donghyuck to feel insecure but at the same time Mark didn’t like the idea of being dishonest with Donghyuck so he decided to tell him the truth. Even if that meant Donghyuck getting angry, Mark would just deal with it because that’s what good fiancés do.

Donghyuck was always in his best mood when it was time to eat so Mark figured that a good time to break the news would be during dinner. Later that evening, as the two of them sat at the table, Mark used his chopsticks to fiddle with a strand of spaghetti.

“What’s wrong, sweetie? You’ve been playing with your food all night.” Donghyuck asked, concern written on his face.

Mark sighed. He didn’t even know how to broach the subject. “Umm. It’s about work.”

Donghyuck frowned. “Are they overworking you over there? This is why I hate your job. You don’t even like working for a corporation so just quit. Be an author like you’ve always wanted to be!”

“And how are we supposed to pay our bills while I’m at home, working on my novel?”

“I’ll support you of course! I get that two of living on a vocal teacher’s salary isn’t ideal but I wouldn’t mind taking on a few more students if meant you achieving your dream.” Donghyuck said as he rubbed Mark’s hand.

Mark drew his hand away. “Hyuck, it’s not happening. Just drop it okay? Besides that’s not what I meant about work.”

Donghyuck pouted. “Fine. I’ll wear you down another time. What’s going on at work?”

Mark nervously tapped his fingers against the table and sucked in a breath. “You remember when I told you that Taeil got transferred last month?”

Donghyuck nodded his head.

“Well his replacement arrived today.”

“And? Why does that stress you out?”

“First, promise you won’t get mad?”

Donghyuck suddenly sat up straight. “Wait, why would I get mad? Oh my god did he hurt you?!”

Mark quickly grabbed his lover’s shoulder’s to calm him down. “No! Nothing like that I swear.”

Donghyuck intertwined his fingers with Mark’s and let out a deep breath. “Okay. You can’t blame me for thinking the worst. Those guys you work with are criminals. You think of the world’s most dangerous men and you’re thinking of drug lords or gangs but trust me, it’s those guys in suits working in the corporate world. They’re the real monsters here.”

Mark released his hand from Donghyuck’s grip and used it to pretend to slap him. “Still not quitting my job.”

Donghyuck sighed and picked up his chopsticks again. “I had to try. But seriously, if he didn’t hurt you then how is he bothering you?”

“He, um, been making some pretty inappropriate comments at the office towards me. I think he might be interested in me.”

Donghyuck’s mouth dropped open with disbelief. “What?!”

Mark gulped. “I know. I swear I didn’t lead him on, you have to believe me. I literally just met the guy and all of sudden he’s talking about _threesomes_ and well I told him to leave but we work in the same building so I’m probably going to be seeing him a lot. I know that might make you uncomfortable but Hyuck, you know I would never stray right?”

Mark peered at Donghyuck with bated breath as he waited for Donghyuck to react. It didn’t help that he didn’t know what to expect. Screaming? Violence? What if Donghyuck completely lost his shit and threatened to kill Yukhei? Holy crap, Mark couldn’t deal with that.

Mark eventually realised that a few moments of silence had went by and Donghyuck had yet to open his mouth. Mark couldn’t understand why Donghyuck was just staring at him, was it anger? No, that wasn’t it. There was something about the look in his eyes that looked soft and almost…pitiful?

Donghyuck cleared his throat and reached out to grab Mark’s hand. “Mark, what are you talking about? I-is this because of what I said yesterday? Cause I just made that bullshit up on the spot, I didn’t think you would take it _this_ seriously.”

Okay, Mark was confused. What was Donghyuck talking about? Yesterday? Who cares about yesterday? Wong Yukhei was trying to get in his pants, why wasn’t his own _fiancé_ more upset?

“What are _you_ talking about? I just told you that my co-worker, who I have to see _everyday_ totally has a thing for me. He even told me he wants the three of us to have a threesome!”

Donghyuck gasped and placed his hand over his mouth as a look of realisation dawned over his face.

“That’s like the second time you said ‘threesome’. Mark, is this your way of asking for a ménage à trois?!”

Mark face palmed. “For the last time, Hyuck, Yukhei was the one hitting on me. Are you not even remotely jealous?”

Donghyuck tapped his chin. “I just didn’t think my words yesterday would have such a profound effect on you. To think you would concoct this whole co-worker affair fantasy just to try and make me jealous is kind of insane but also kind of hot?”

“But I’m not making this up, Yukhei is real and he really did flirt with me.” Mark groaned in frustration.

Donghyuck giggled and tickled underneath Mark’s chin. “Oh, I believe there definitively is a Yukhei but I just don’t think I have anything to worry about. If it makes you feel better, I’ll take back what I said yesterday. You’re equally as desirable as me, happy? Now hopefully that’s the last time I hear about this fabricated story of a threesome involving us and Yukhei.”

Mark simply put another mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth and left the conversation at that. He was at a loss of words really. How could Donghyuck possibly think he was making this up? To be honest he was a little insulted that Donghyuck wasn’t even the slightest bit concerned. Of course he would never want Donghyuck to actually worry about him cheating but he wouldn’t have minded if Donghyuck got just a _little_ bit possessive. Not the crazy stalker kind of possessive but just the ‘if you touch my man anywhere below the belt I’ll kick your ass’ kind of possessive. Was it really that wrong to even imagine?

The next day at the office Mark was getting his usual afternoon cup of coffee with his closest friend in the company, Jaehyun. While there was some merit to Donghyuck’s theory that all businessmen are criminals, it certainly didn’t apply to Jung Jaehyun. The only reason why Jaehyun even worked at their company was because his father was on the board of directors, a fact that Mark only learned from a chatty accountant nearly five months after he started working there. If that didn’t attest to the humbleness of Jaehyun’s personality, Mark could probably list a hundred other reasons that did.

But despite Jaehyun’s humble nature, Mark’s favourite characteristic of Jaehyun was his ability to listen to people’s complaints with an open mind and to provide an unbiased opinion. Which is why Mark was currently ranting about his frustration at Donghyuck’s (lack of) reaction to his news last night.

“Am I crazy for wanting him to just be a little bit jealous? Like couldn’t he even at least pretend to be the least bit passionate about the subject?” Mark vented as he stirred the sugar around in his mug.

Beside him Jaehyun let out a chuckle. “To be honest I wouldn’t have been jealous either. Come on Mark, you’re a dog.”

“Um, thanks?”

Jaehyun sighed in frustration. “Why do people always think it’s an insult to be called a dog? Dogs are great! They’re friendly, they love their families with every ounce of their beings and most importantly, they’re _loyal.”_

“Okay, fine. It’s true we all know I would never even dream of being with someone who wasn’t my fiancé but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t get jealous about other people flirting with me! Even though I know he would never cheat either it still gets my blood boiling to think of some guy trying to put the moves on him. He’s _mine_ and I don’t like the idea of someone else even _thinking_ they had a shot with him. So why the hell doesn’t he feel the same way?!”

“Mark, you’re taking this too seriously. So what if he doesn’t get jealous? Isn’t that the dream? To be so comfortable with your partner that you don’t even blink an eye when he tells you someone else has been hitting on him? I just don’t understand why you’re being so persistent about this.”

Mark groaned and sat down on one of the chairs. “So you’re saying I should just let it go?”

Jaehyun nodded. “You should. But in the meantime what are you going to about Yukhei?”

Mark looked up to the ceiling in deep thought. “Hmm, maybe I should just talk to him and tell him I’m not interested? Be direct and firm but in a polite way, you know?”

“Sounds like a good plan. But what are you going to say? Here, why don’t you practice on me first?” Jaehyun suggested.

“Alright then.” Mark cleared closed his eyes to concentrate and cleared his throat. “Yukhei. The other day when you came into my office you made some sexual comments that I was not comfortable with. I don’t know what your intentions were but I would like to remind you that I am engaged and those sort of remarks are very inappropriate especially since we are colleagues who have to see each other nearly everyday. Now I’m not mad or anything but I thought I should just let you know that this is how I feel and I hope going forward we can get along as _just_ co-workers.”

Mark opened his eyes to look at Jaehyun who was currently shaking.

“Jaehyun-hyung, are you okay? You look really pale. Even more than usual which is saying something. What are you even looking?” Mark questioned as he turned his head around. When Mark realised what Jaehyun was staring at, he immediately jumped up.

“Yukhei! Oh my god! How long have you been standing there?!” Mark exclaimed as waves of embarrassment flooded his body.

“Um. I was walking in the hallway when I heard one of you say my name so I came in here to see if you were calling me and well…” Yukhei trailed off.

Mark covered his face with his hands. “Ugh, I’m so sorry, you weren’t supposed to hear that yet. This is probably the most awkward situation that I’ve ever been in so if it’s okay with you two I think I’m just gonna head back to my office and try to erase this from my memory. Cool? Bye.”

“No, wait!” Yukhei ordered as he used his left arm to cover the doorway. “I have to apologise to you. I had no idea you were feeling uncomfortable yesterday. Guess I’m just bad at reading at facial cues. But, um, I hope you know that I’ll never talk to you like that again so you don’t have to worry about being around me.”

Mark nodded his head and nervously put his hand forward for Yukhei to shake. “No hard feelings, yeah?”

Yukhei broke out into a grin and violently shook Mark’s hand. “Of course not. It was never my intention to come across as a creep. I guess I should practice my Korean a little more, huh?”

Jaehyun finally spoke up from behind them. “Actually your Korean is great. Considering that you only moved here pretty recently I would say your accent is almost undetectable.”

Yukhei shyly scratched the back of his head. “Thanks. My husband is Korean actually. He’s the main reason why we decided to move to Seoul. It’s his hometown after all.”

Mark swallowed. “You’re married?”

“…Yes?”

Jaehyun awkwardly coughed. “Sorry if this is totally inappropriate but we’re a little surprised to hear that you’re married considering…”

“Considering what?” Yukhei asked, cocking his head.

“Well, I mean you were flirting with me yesterday. Isn’t that kind of a weird thing for a married guy to be doing?” Mark answered.

Yukhei covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh my god. OH MY GOD! So _that’s_ why you were so freaked out, holy shit. You thought I was hitting on you?! Mark, I am seriously so sorry that it came out that way, fuck. That time at the break room when I saw you for the first time I was so shocked to see someone else who was young like me. So I asked Kun-hyung how old you were and he said we were the same age. I just said that threesome stuff to you cause I thought it would help us bond faster! I swear it was never my intention to _flirt_ with you! Crap, you probably think I’m some sort of freak.”

Mark was speechless. If he thought five minutes ago was the most embarrassing moment of his life then he didn’t even know what to classify now as. Behind him he could hear Jaehyun trying to stifle his laughter.

“Mark? Say something! Shit, you hate me now don’t you? Great going Yukhei, find the ONE guy in the entire building who’s the same age as you and of course you have to go and royally screw everything up. You know if this was the first time something like this has happened to me maybe I could live with the shame but accidentally proposing sex to a stranger for the fourth time? I don’t think I can come back from this”

Mark knew he had to say something to get Yukhei to stop babbling about things he probably shouldn’t be. “Yukhei, um, I should be the one apologising to you. I just made those stupid assumptions without thinking about it logically and now I’m completely mortified.”

Yukhei vigorously shook his head and dramatically place his hand over his chest. “No, Mark listen to me. I’m in the wrong. What I said was inexcusable and you had every right to assume what you did. Look, let’s make a deal. You do me a favour and I do you a favour and then we’re even?”

Mark opened his mouth to decline and suggest they both just move on when suddenly an idea popped into his head.

“You know what, Yukhei? You’ve got yourself a deal.”

The rest of the week went by without an incident. All Yukhei asked of Mark in the end was to hang out with Mark and Jaehyun during their lunch breaks as he claimed he was getting ‘bored of the older guys constantly daring me to do shit’. Luckily, Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind and the three of them bonded pretty quickly. Yukhei was actually freaking hilarious and Mark was really glad they had sorted out all their issues. Almost. Yukhei still needed to deliver on his favour which brings us to Friday night where Mark and Donghyuck were out at one of the hottest clubs in Hongdae. Mark was currently sitting at the bar, anxiously tapping his foot as he waited for Donghyuck to come back with their drinks.

“Wow, tonight’s really on fire.” Donghyuck practically yelled as he suddenly appeared from behind Mark, placing their drinks on the bar in front of them.

“I would agree but it’s been so long since we’ve been to a club that I can’t even tell if the club is really packed or if this is just a regular night.” Mark replied, equally as loud, taking a sip from his vodka tonic.

“I know right? We should do this more often, it’s fun!” Donghyuck shouted, swaying his shoulders to the beat.

Mark tried to scan his eyes through the crowd of sweaty grinding bodies when he finally saw something white and shiny.

“Jaehyun! Over here!” Mark yelled, waving his hand enthusiastically in the air.

Even though Mark’s shouting was muffled from the loudness of the music, Jaehyun, by some miracle noticed Mark’s antics and started to make his way towards the bar, dragging a certain someone along with him.

“Oh, Jaehyun’s here too? Wait, whoa, who’s his date? I never would have guessed him to be Jaehyun’s type.” Donghyuck said in amazement.

Mark smirked. “Oh no biggie. It’s just the new guy. You know, the one I was telling you about? Yukhei?”

Donghyuck squealed. “THAT’s Yukhei?! Jesus, sweetie if you had told he looked like that I totally would have let him into bed with us!”

Mark slapped Donghyuck’s arm playfully. “Shut up, he’s almost here.”

“Hey, guys! Donghyuck long time no see!” Jaehyun exclaimed cheerfully pulling Donghyuck into a hug.

“I’ve missed you, hyung. I barely even see Mark these days and we live together. I can’t even remember the last time I saw you.”

“It’s been too long.” Jaehyun agreed. “Mark, obviously you know Yukhei but Donghyuck this is your first time meeting him, correct?”

Donghyuck beamed. “Yes, it is. It’s so great to finally meet you! I must say I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Yes, I’ve heard a lot about you too.” Yukhei replied, sounding unusually nervous.

“Aww, Mark you talk about me at the office? That’s so cute!” Donghyuck cooed while pinching Mark’s cheek.

“Donghyuck, stooop. Look, Yukhei wants to say something to you.”

Donghyuck turned his attention back to Yukhei and waited expectantly.

Yukhei cleared his throat and looked Donghyuck straight in the eye. “Donghyuck. There’s no easy way to say this but us running to each other tonight is no coincidence.”

Donghyuck blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Yukhei went on. “The reason why I’m here is because I have something to confess to you. When I first saw Mark at the office I thought he was the most attractive man I had ever seen in my life.”

Donghyuck scoffed. “Well you have eyes Yukhei, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“That’s not what I wanted to confess. What I wanted to say to you is that I hit on your fiancé. It’s true, I made some very explicit comments to his face and when he said that he was engaged I suggested that we have a threesome because I just so badly wanted to get into Mark’s pants like wow.” Yukhei replied in a flat tone.

In the meanwhile Jaehyun was busy rubbing his forehead while behind Donghyuck Mark was nodding smugly and mouthing the words ‘now apologise’.

“Donghyuck, I’m so sorry that I did that. Looking back it was unprofessional and quite frankly just disrespectful to you and to Mark. I definitely didn’t mean it in a joking way to try and get Mark to be friends with me, no ways. I totally just wanted to bang your fiancé. I hope this doesn’t make you, oh I don’t know, jealous or something cause that’s the _last_ thing Mark wants, right Mark?”

Mark got up from his seat and put his arm around Donghyuck. “Of course not. Besides I’m just so loyal to Donghyuck that he would never get jealous over me, right baby?”

Donghyuck did not respond and continued to stand there with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Baby?” Mark probed once again. Shit, did he take it too far? Was Donghyuck about to cry?

Suddenly, before anyone had time to react, Donghyuck threw the drink he had been holding in his hand towards Yukhei’s face. Yukhei, temporarily blinded by the burning sensation in his eyes had no way to defend himself when shortly after throwing the vodka tonic, Donghyuck aimed his fist straight to his left cheek.

“MARK IS _MY_ FIANCE, YOU SON OF A BITCH. I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” Donghyuck raged as he tackled Yukhei to the floor.

Mark was too shocked at the sight of his fiancé tackling a man who was at least a good ten centimetres taller than him down to the ground with such ease to even move. Since when was Donghyuck that strong? Luckily Jaehyun had some sense to try and drag Donghyuck off of Yukhei who was busy trying to shield his face from Donghyuck’s fists.

Mark contemplated the situation. His fiancé was currently beating the shit out of his innocent co-worker because Mark was so desperate for Donghyuck to be jealous that he convinced Yukhei to lie to Donghyuck and tell him that he intentionally flirted with him. In that moment he realised that Jaehyun was right and that he was an idiot. A jealous Donghyuck was the last thing he ever wanted and he should have just left the situation alone.

“Mark, _do something!”_ Jaehyun hissed as he lifted Donghyuck off Yukhei. Despite this fact Donghyuck continued to wriggle and yell profanities while in Jaehyun’s grasp.

Mark snapped back into reality. “Donghyuck, stop it! He never meant to flirt with me! You were right, okay? I was just trying to make you jealous because I was annoyed when you didn’t believe me the other day!”

Donghyuck stilled in Jaehyun’s arms. “What?”

Mark sighed, wracked with guilt. “Jaehyun, ask the bartender for some ice and try to get the swelling down in Yukhei’s face. Donghyuck, come with me outside. We need to talk.”

Jaehyun let go of Donghyuck and moved towards Yukhei to try and help him stand up while Donghyuck silently followed Mark out of the club towards the parking lot. Once they were seated in Donghyuck’s car Mark cleared his throat and started to apologise.

“Hyuck, I’m so sorry that I did that okay? I was being stupid and petty. I was just so frustrated when you didn’t believe me when I said that Yukhei was flirting with me that I made up this whole plan just to try and make you jealous. The truth is that Yukhei is married and you were right, he was never interested in me to begin with.”

Donghyuck breathed out heavily and looked out the window for a few seconds before replying. “I just don’t get why it was such a big deal to you? So what if I didn’t react to Yukhei flirting with you? Mark, do you even realise how many people hit on you in front of me on a daily basis? If I had to get jealous every time someone made a pass on you I would lose my freaking mind.”

Mark did a double take. “What are you talking about?”

“That’s my point! You don’t even notice most of these people who hit on you so I never had a need to ever get jealous! I know this might sound crazy but I actually trust the person I’m getting married to so why would I get upset about some guy at the office making an NSFW comment here and there? At the end of the day you will always come back to me.”

“If that’s the case then why did you go so crazy tonight?”

“Because, you’ve never noticed it when people flirted with you in the past and when I saw Yukhei’s face tonight I just felt…insecure? Which is insane because I know how you feel about me but you’ve just been spending so much time working recently and the idea of someone looking like _that_ being around you all time just made me act a little insane, okay?” Donghyuck’s voice began to waver as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Mark felt his heart drop as he watched the person he loved most in the world break down in front of him. He instantly felt the guilt rise up. What was he even thinking? Donghyuck was the most important thing to him in the world and he here was risking his fiancé’s happiness over something as trivial as this? Why was he so obsessed with making Donghyuck jealous?

As Mark pulled Donghyuck into an embrace he suddenly realised what his problem was. Why he had to prove to Donghyuck that Yukhei was flirting with him. Why he felt the need to instigate Donghyuck’s temper.

“Baby?” Mark whispered into the crown of Donghyuck’s head.

Donghyuck looked up at Mark and sniffled. “What?”

“You wanted to know why it was a big deal to me right?”

Donghyuck sadly nodded his head.

“I just figured it out. It’s because I’m scared. I’m scared because we’re getting married and I’m worried that I’m not enough for you.”

“What are you even saying?”

Mark sighed. “I just think sometimes that this is all just temporary because how could someone as incredible as you really want to spend the rest of your life with someone like me? I thought that if I made you jealous then it would prove that you’re willing to fight for this relationship.”

“How could you possibly think that? I _literally_ just fought a man for you and even if I hadn’t, it wouldn’t have changed the fact that I remind you literally every single day how much I love you. If anything I should be the one that’s insecure given how many people flirt with you and not to mention the fact that you seem more obsessed with your job than with me.”

“Okay, first off, lots of people hit on you too. Remember that one time when we were getting coffee and that one guy kept asking you to go home with him and ‘shampoo his hair’?”

“Yeah, okay, people hit on me too but it’s always the freaks so it doesn't count.” Donghyuck complained.

“Secondly,” Mark continued, “The only reason why I work so hard is because I want you to have everything you could possibly desire. I know that I can be a shitty fiancé sometimes and I can’t even begin to describe how guilty I feel about that. So I try and make it up to you by making your life as comfortable as I can. I know buying you material things isn’t the answer but it’s the only way I can think of to show you my gratitude.”

Donghyuck stared at Mark in disbelief. “Are you serious? Am I really marrying someone _this_ dumb? Mark, I don’t give a damn about the stuff you buy me or how fancy our house is. If you’re looking for ways to show your gratitude then my only suggestion would be is to spend more time with me.”

“Yes, I get that but how is me alone enough worthy of your love? I need to give you something more.” Mark argued.

“You’re worthy of my love because I say so. I promise you Mark, you’re enough for me. I don’t care about the other stuff. Just quit your damn job and follow your dream of being a novelist. You would be at home more and you’d be doing something that you’re actually excited about. It’s a win-win situation for both of us.”

“A-are you sure?” Mark spluttered. “Because you’re saying that now but what about in five years when we’re in debt and – “

Donghyuck placed his index finger over Mark’s lips. “Stop. We’ll be fine. You’ll be a successful published writer by then. I believe in you. Besides it’s not like I’m unemployed. While you write your book, I’ll take care of us for a change. Whatever problem comes our way, we’ll deal with it. Do you trust me?”

Mark breathed out and nuzzled his head into Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I trust you.”

 

**_6 Months Later_ **

****

It was winter time in Seoul. The weather outside was cruel and unwelcoming but still Mark was busy slipping on his coat as he prepared himself to face the snowy outside.

“Are you really going out in this weather?” Donghyuck asked as he appeared from the hallway.

“Yep. It’s tradition.” Mark replied cheerfully.

Donghyuck sighed and he picked up a pair of gloves from the coffee table. “Then don’t forget these. Also when you see Yukhei can you tell him to bring back my orange container? I lent it to him and Jungwoo the last time they were here to take back leftovers and they _still_ haven’t returned it. Gently remind him that it was a loan, not a gift.”

“Why don’t you tell him yourself? Come with us to coffee?”

“Nah, coffee at Starbucks at lunch everyday is a Mark, Jaehyun and Yukhei thing. I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

“I’m sure we can make an exception for spouses.” Mark winked as he wiggled his left hand that now had a shiny gold band around his ring finger in the air.

Donghyuck chuckled and pecked Mark on the lips. “It’s okay. Anyway I’m busy, I need to make adjustments to my schedule since some of my students couldn’t make it today.”

“Alright then. I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t forget to be back in time to email that latest chapter to your editor. He said it has to be in by three ‘o clock.” Donghyuck reminded.

“I won’t.” Mark promised as he kissed Donghyuck’s forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too” Mark echoed.

Mark turned around to open the door and flinched as the icy wind entered their apartment. Donghyuck squeaked at the sudden rush of cold air and retreated back to their bedroom while Mark bravely took a step forward. For the first time in his life Mark finally had everything he had ever wanted and he had never felt more free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my fic. I wasn't too thrilled with the overall writing style but I'm just relieved to have finally completed a fanfic! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical errors and also leave a comment before you go because I'd really love to know what you guys thought!


End file.
